


Control

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dominance, Extended Scene, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of a phone conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from adafrog.
> 
> Spoilers for episode 2.07.

“How can I trust you?”

“Why shouldn’t you trust…look, we haven’t got time for this.”

“Alright, tell me what’s going on. But if I help you, I do it alone.”

“You’ll need backup.”

“No. If I so much as catch sight of one of your men, I’m out.”

Stephen meant that to be his parting shot, but as he went to hang up he heard Lester’s voice rap out over the line.

“Wait.”

Reluctantly, Stephen put the phone back to his ear. “What now?”

“I know why you don’t trust me. You think I’m behind this, don’t you?”

Stephen laughed mirthlessly. “Do you really think I’d tell you if I did?”

“It’s obvious,” replied Lester dismissively. “You think I’m the big, bad villain with some mad and crazy plan. You’ve suspected me for a long time.”

Stephen stayed silent.

“And yet you keep coming back to me.” Lester’s voice had taken on a new tone now, one that Stephen had heard before, one that he couldn’t seem to ignore.

“Where are you?” asked Lester suddenly.

“In my flat.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yes,” Stephen replied, suddenly grateful that Helen had already left.

“Undo you trousers.”

“I thought you said we didn’t have time for this?”

“Do what I say!”

And to his shame, Stephen obeyed. Lester was right. He _did_ keep coming back. He couldn’t seem to help himself. And he didn’t even want to _think_ about how fucked up that made him.

“I want you to start stroking yourself.  _Slowly_.” Lester didn’t bother asking whether he was hard – at this point it was a foregone conclusion.

Stephen leaned back against the sofa, his hand curled loosely around his cock.

“Do you think you’re the first person who’s ever questioned my motives?” Lester was saying. “The first person to wish I was up to no good just so they could get rid of me? Well, you’re not. But I’m still here. And I’ll be here long after you and your little group of friends are gone. Harder!” he added sharply, and Stephen’s hand involuntarily sped up, his grip tightening just a little.

“You like this, though, don’t you?” Lester mused. “Hating my guts just turns you on even more. Although I’m surprised you’ve got the balls to even try and stand up to me now, considering all the times you’ve begged me in the past. You and I both know that Cutter’s the brains in your operation, so why don’t you save that smart mouth for something that requires a lot less brain power than thinking? Harder!” he barked again.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Stephen gasped disdainfully. Apparently, his smart mouth wasn’t all that smart.

“Don’t come until I tell you,” responded Lester, revenge colouring his voice.

Stephen gasped again, forcing his orgasm down as he continued roughly stroking his cock. It didn’t even occur to him to disobey Lester, to fake obedience to his instructions. The man had an uncanny way of knowing if he was being lied to – in slightly paranoid moments Stephen had wondered whether he had cameras installed in their homes to keep tabs on them.

“Not going to beg me today?” Lester sounded faintly disappointed.

“Fuck you!”

“Oh, I don’t think so. You know me, I prefer to be on top.”

The moan slipped out before Stephen could stop it, images of past encounters flashing across his mind.

“Not. Yet.”

“God…”

“Yes?”

Stephen clamped his lips together, determined not to beg, determined not to give Lester the satisfaction this time.

“Do you imagine that _not_ begging wins you some kind of award?” Lester enquired. “Because we both know you lost this battle a long time ago.” He sighed. “Well, since we haven’t got _all_ day… Come. Now.”

The whiplash command sent Stephen over the edge with a groan of relief, his orgasm making a mess of his clothes, and a large proportion of his sofa. As he tried to get his breath back, he heard Lester’s disdainful voice in his ear again.

“Clean yourself up and get after the scorpion. Call me when you’re done.”

And he hung up.


End file.
